A typical gravity pet feeder consists of pet food storage container that gravity feeds pet food to an attached bowl. Pet food is conveyed to the bowl by gravity, and is continuously replenished as a pet consumes the food from the bowl. The gravity pet feeder is desirable as it provides a pet with a continuous, reliable source of food, and eliminates the need for a pet owner to repeatedly fill the bowl when the bowl is empty or at designated feeding times. Although some gravity pet feeders incorporate one bowl, some incorporate a plurality of bowls.
The innovation of the gravity pet feeder represented an important development in pet feeding technology as it was intended to make feeding pets much easier and convenient. However, existing gravity pet feeders are overly simplistic and fail to manage the pet food between the storage container and the associated bowl(s), are unwieldly and difficult to use, are not easy to clean, are easily broken and expensive to replace, and in gravity pet feeders that incorporate a plurality of bowls fail to provide a way to manage the pet food between the corresponding bowls. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for continued improvement is evident.